Sabrina
Background :Born into her wealth, Sabrina spent her family's cash like water, spending her teenage years partying and pursuing a "career" in modeling, because that's what wealthy LATMA kids do. :When she was eighteen, she fell from a 'dyne flying above downtown LATMA (under slightly mysterious circumstances, but it's generally assumed to have been the result of drunk teens being stupid). Through a vast amount of luck, her father's wealth, and modern medical miracles, she lived, but she wasn't physically or mentally the same person afterwards. :She drastically changed her looks and took the stage-name 'Sabrina Jade' for her modeling jobs. She became relatively recognizable in the business, with her signature emerald-green eyes and gleaming chrome cyberhand. Meanwhile she used her income to pay for school as she worked on her bachelor's, then master's degree, in business and finance. :Now, years later, she's replaced her emerald cybereyes with sapphire-blue ones, and going by 'Sabrina Welkin', has settled down into a more respectable corporate lifestyle, doing what she can to hang on to her wealth, and when possible, increase it. Recent History *For almost all of 2048, she was seen less in the Bright areas of LATMA and more in the Dark. Since then she has returned to her position as manager of The Body Shoppe at The Galleria downtown. *In April 2053, Sabrina survived a bomb attack at The Body Shoppe. The apparent target was Zarria, who was scheduled for an appointment there. *In February 2055, Sabrina (barely) survived an ambush in Lynwood, though her left arm was ripped off. The attack was apparently in retribution for some shady deals she'd made. Personality :They say the eyes are windows to a person's soul. Her sapphire-blue irises sparkle like gemstones, perfectly reflecting her current mood, whether it be glittering happiness ... or an icy coldness. Of course, they're completely artificial, top-of-the-line cybernetics. Maybe that speaks the most to who she is on the inside. RP Hooks *''Corporate'': She looks and acts the part, has the connections, and is quite wealthy. If you run in those circles, you probably know or know of her. (Finance 5, Resources 5) *''Ex-model'': Beautiful, in a somewhat unremarkable way. Still, it got her noticed by an agency when she was younger, and she did some runway and print ad work. (Appearance 5, Fame 1) *''Merchant of Information'': She comes from a slightly shady family, and recently put that history to good use. She doesn't get her hands dirty -- she's quite above that, thank you -- but if you need to know something or have some knowledge worth selling, she can probably help. (Streetwise 5) *''Glasswalker Kin'': She's Glass Walker kinfolk, but isn't aware of it. Are you? *''Consortium Member'': 'She owns her own business, and is, in a very small way, a pawn of the Consortium. So when they say 'jump', she says 'how high?' -- If you need someone to act as a representative from the Consortium, look no further. Rumors 'High Society (Investigation 1+ or corporate background) :In September 2047 she rented out space in the Galleria, downtown, and opened the Body Shoppe cyber-boutique, catering to the wealthy of LATMA. 'Streetwise' (Investigation 2+ or Streetwise 2+) :She also bought the strip club No More Secrets and renovated it slightly, removing the need for membership and making it friendlier to "freelance entertainers". In March 2048, both the Body Shoppe and No More Secrets underwent a change in ownership, but otherwise have been operating without any noticeable change. (Investigation 3+ or Streetwise 3+) :Her father, Reggie James, was a fairly high-level moneymover within LATMA's mafia. Naturally, a man like that makes enemies, and one of them decided to take a shot at his only real weak spot: his daughter. Her fall from a 'dyne was actually a throw -- one of her father's rivals following through on a threat Reggie hadn't taken seriously enough. Even though she survived, the hit had its intended effect: her father spent virtually his entire savings on the surgeries and cyberware required to save her life, and was left penniless. A few years later he was gunned down by a street-level thug that wouldn't have been able to touch him before. (Investigation 4+ or Streetwise 4+) :In January 2048, the kid who set her up to get thrown from the 'dyne resurfaced in her life, and shortly after that she disappeared from the public eye, not resurfacing until nearly a year later in October 2048. In the months between, her accounts and holdings were systematically transferred to various mafia fronts and holding corporations. Details of her actions during that time are sketchy at best. Afterwards, she appears to have been staying somewhere in Escondido for about two years while she was very active making contacts and arrangements with LATMA's underworld. In March 2051, she moved back into her apartment in Embassy Towers and resumed management of the Body Shoppe and No More Secrets. (Investigation 5+ or Streetwise 5+) :In 2054 and 55, she began making contacts with slavers in Lynwood, buying DNA samples obtained from Darks with specified physical attributes. This came to bite her in the ass in February 2055. RP Prefs & Disclaimer *''Open to the Darkness in the WoD'': Consider me automatically up for anything that doesn't result in a permanent change to the character. Anything that might permanently change Sabrina - physically, emotionally, mentally - either ask me first or go ahead and RP the scene but don't be offended if I require some sort of deus ex machina to avoid whatever change is coming. But if it's epic and awesome, I'm all for it, so don't hesitate to put her in crazy situations. *''Frequently interrupted by RL'': My RL is hectic, so I'm only able to get online a little here and there. And as much as I try to avoid it, I may need to log off at inopportune times. I appreciate your understanding. Soundtrack 'Dirty Laundry (Skeewiff remix) - Bitter:Sweet ' :What's the fun in playing it safe? :Wouldn't you rather misbehave 'Fiction (Dreams in Digital) - Orgy ' :She dreams in digital :Cause it's better than nothing 'Breakaway - Big Pig ' :Well Mama told me, when I was young, :"Stand tall, girl, you're number one." :She said, "You can be, what you wanna be, :But you can't change the course of your destiny." 'Destroy Everything You Touch - Ladytron ' :What you touch you don't feel :Do not know what you steal :Destroy everything you touch today :Please destroy me this way 'Ex's and Oh's - Elle King ' :Well, I had me a boy, turned him into a man :I showed him all the things that he didn't understand, whoa :And then I let him go Category:Character/Female Category:Active PC Category:Character/Blood and Chrome Category:Character/Kinfolk Category:Character/Mortal Category:Character/Bright Category:Log/Sabrina